


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Angels aren’t supposed to dream, so when they do, strange things happen.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Sabriel Week (Day 1), an event hosted by the Discord Sabriel Server!

Angels aren’t supposed to dream, so when they do, strange things happen. 

Sam wasn’t too surprised to find himself in a villain’s lair when he started dreaming, but he was surprised by how vivid everything was; it was like he was there in truth. Wary, he looked around for the monster that was inevitably going to jump out at him, but he didn’t see anything. 

He heard a scream, though, and without trying to place it, he began to run toward it. Ah. It was going to be one of THOSE dreams, the ones where he wasn’t going to be in time to save everyone. They happened on a fairly regular basis. 

When he skidded to a stop outside the room where the monster was going at it, he was surprised at what he saw. The victim was Gabriel, and the monster was Asmodeus. Sam hadn’t actually ever met the demon, yet, again, his sense of him was vivid, down to smells that he really wished he hadn’t bothered dreaming up. The sulfur was normal for a demon; the decay and death was not. 

“Leave him alone!” Sam roared, ignoring the way that Gabriel’s eyes went wide. His head was in a vise, and Asmodeus, who was leaning over him, had just started stitching his mouth closed. Tears were flowing down Gabriel’s cheeks, and the noises he was making broke Sam’s heart. 

The dream Asmodeus turned toward Sam. “Who the hell are you?” he asked, clearly confused. 

Sam took hold of the dream like he’d done when he was dream-walking, and Ruby’s demon-killing knife dropped into his hand. “Sam Winchester,” he growled, stepping forward and burying the knife in Asmodeus’ chest. While that wouldn’t have worked in the real world, Sam had control of his dream, and Asmodeus screamed and sparked out before sliding to the floor. 

“Bastard.” Sam wiped the knife off before turning to Gabriel. “Hey, it’s okay, Gabe, he’s gone,” he said, kneeling down next to the archangel. He used his knife to cut the single stitch that Asmodeus had made, then gently pulled the thread out. Gabriel sobbed as he did so. 

As soon as the thread was gone, Sam undid the vise, and Gabriel scrambled backwards to a corner, where he curled up. “Hey. Hey, Gabriel, it’s okay.” Sam followed him slowly, not wanting to scare even Dream Gabriel. “He’s gone. You’re all right now.” 

Sam carefully sat down next to him, and then pulled the archangel into his arms, something he’d never do in the real world but felt comfortable doing in his dreams. He held Gabriel close, murmuring soothing words and stroking his back and hair. He wished Gabriel didn’t smell so...fragrant, but he didn’t seem to be able to change that. Eventually, Gabriel allowed himself to be soothed, and Sam left the dream. 

He didn’t think anything of it the next day when Gabriel finally spoke--if only to tell him that they were porn stars, not hookers.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @MasterpieceofTurkeyCleverness.


End file.
